


the Big Suck

by ThatsNotMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsNotMe/pseuds/ThatsNotMe
Summary: Iwa sucks small-dick Oikawa





	the Big Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bit of Closeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656239) by [mean_whale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale). 



The practice was over. Oikawa told his teammates to go ahead, hurry home and get a good night sleep before the next day, while he stayed behind and organised the sport equipment. He did this after every practice, without a change, taking his time cleaning the gym with all of the windows wide open, letting the fresh air do it’s thing and get rid of the salty odor of sweat and effort.  
Some days, if he managed to wrap things up faster, he would pass his friends in the showers, say his goodbyes and go on to wash himself while they made their way out. Usually though, all of the stalls were already empty before he was finished. Oikawa definitely preferred it that way. He didn’t have to see his friends pretend they were just done and leave in poorly masked hurry. Oikawa tried not to think into this too much. And it’s not like he didn't know it was solely and exclusively his fault. They, without a doubt, sensed his unease around them while he was naked and, with time, stopped proposing to wait for him or chatting in the shower to extend their stay. Oikawa definitely didn’t hold it against them. Quite the opposite, he was grateful to them for acting normal the morning after, as if nothing happened. It sometimes felt as if those evenings were from a parallel universe, as if they happened but not really, a bit like a dream, from which all of them will wake up and none of them will remember the next morning, including himself, who was first to chat, laugh and fool around carelessly with the others. Still, the dreams got to him in more ways than he would ever be willing to admit, even to himself.  
Today was one of those days, when Oikawa let the “shower mood” get to him faster than usual. The team had to finish their practice earlier since he started getting distracted and kept on messing up everything. Serves, receives, blocks, everything, which, if Oikawa wasn’t in a shitty mood already, would definitely put him in one. He hated spoiling the practice for others for no other reason than his pathetic, self-destructive tendencies.  
It’s not like any of the boys would even care about the size of his dick if it weren’t for him, making everyone around unnecessarily awkward and uneasy. How could he not, though? He felt as if they were all judging him, seeing him. How he desperately tried to look indifferent, to chat about trivial things, just slightly turned the other way, with cheeks red from the practice just a bit longer than his teammates.  
It wouldn’t be half that bad if Iwaizumi wasn’t on the team. Having his *forbidden* love interest right there and showing himself in such a vulnerable state like it’s not a big deal was way beyond his abilities. He just couldn’t do it, even though he knew that Iwaizumi wouldn’t look at him with so much as semi-interested eyes even if he had a normal-size dick.  
Those were the thoughts he’s been having under the steady stream of water. Oikawa sighed and turned off the shower. They all should be already gone. He wrapped a towel loosely around his hips and headed to the changing area. He turned and wanted to make his way to his locker, when he noticed a figure leaning against it, directly in his way.  
“...Iwa-chan? What are you still doing here?” When the older boy didn’t answer, Oikawa pulled the towel around his hips a little higher and made a couple indecisive steps towards the locker. “Shouldn’t you be going home? It’s late and we still have that math test tomorrow to study to.” The boy tried again, attempting to sound lighthearted. Iwaizumi just looked at Oikawa’s face intensively, with a look that just pierced right through him, as if he could see past every layer of anxiety, anxiousness and fear that there is. Then his gaze slipped lower, onto other boy’s chest. Oikawa swallowed. “Well, whatever. Since you’re still here, we can just go home together. Move over, let me change and we can go.” Oikawa closed the distance between them and looked expectantly at the other boy. Iwaizumi just starred quietly back.  
“You were awfully distracted today, Tooru.” he said after a while. Oikawa’s eyes widened. His friend hardly ever called him that, he keeped the professional distance, Oikawa often thought. “You always wait for all of us to leave before you go shower. Why is that?” Oikawa’s heartbeat sped up, it was so loud that he swore the other boy could hear it as well. He was beginning to feel less and less comfortable. He tried to shrug the heavy atmosphere off one more time.  
“You know why, Iwa-chan. Somebody has to clean the gym, obviously, we can’t just leave it for the night.” and then more firmly “Move over, I’m getting cold.”  
“I don’t think that’s the reason” Iwaizumi ignored his words. He did move, not away though, but forward, stepping dangerously close to Oikawa, their faces close, so close, that they could feel each others breaths.  
“Iwa-chan, what are you playing? I’m getting…”  
“I see you looking at me sometimes, when you forget yourself or don’t think I notice” the boy cut him off again and put his hands onto Oikawa’s hips.  
“Iwa-chan…?” Oikawa’s voice was weak, he felt a shiver up his spine and tried hard not to shudder under his friends touch. The boy was like in transe. He acted as if he didn’t hear Oikawa’s voice. He then proceeded to slowly push down at the towel. “Iwa-chan, don’t.” Oikawa said, but made no move to stop his friend.  
Everything seemed to have slowed down. The towel fell silently to the ground and Oikawa just stood there, motionlessly, looking terrified at the boy in front of him, as if he saw him for the first time in his life.  
Iwaizumi took one step back and looked down at Oikawa’s naked body. He hummed approvingly and finally looked back at his best friend’s now potato-red face. “You have a nice body, Tooru.” He reached out and cerrased Oikawa’s hip. The boy whimpered, but stayed still. Then the hand pressed with a bit more pressure and Oikawa let himself be pushed back, his legs hitting the bench behind him. Iwaizumi retreated his hand and bend down. Oikawa’s breath hitched but he didn’t dare to follow his friend with his eyes. He soon reappeared in front of him, though, with the towel in his hand. He reached forward once again and wrapped Oikawa’s body with both of his hands, brushing over Oikawa’s arms, but they quickly retreated.  
“Sit down.” Oikawa obeyed , feeling the warm towel under his bottom. “Are you ok?” Iwaizumi asked and looked into his eyes from above. The latter nodded unevenly and looked down, somehow trying to hide his red face and embarrassment. At that, Iwaizumi knelt in front of Oikawa in one fluent move. His head was now on the same level with the setter’s abdomen, but his eyes were casted slightly downwards.  
“No” Oikawa gasped, and closed his legs tightly. “Don’t look.”  
Iwaizumi put his hands on Oikawa’s knees and pushed them delicately apart, Oikawa giving in to the other, as he always did. He was weak for Iwaizumi’s voice and eyes that seem to have control over his own body. “You’re pretty, Tooru. I’m gonna make you feel good, all right?”  
Oikawa didn't say anything, not trusting his own voice. He didn’t know what to say. It was all happening so fast. Iwaizumi apparently took his silence as a confirmation, because he leaned in and kissed the skin just above Oikawa’s dick. “You smell so good, too. I’m gonna take care of you now.” he said, reached out a hand and touched the tip of Oikawa’s dick. “Look, you’re already hard”.  
Oikawa did look down, and what he saw didn’t amuse him in slightest. He was, indeed, hard - the one part of his body he resented so much and tried to avoid with his gaze. It was such a pathetic sight, something so different than the rest of his firm body, already leaking, leaving the proof on Iwaizumi’s fingers. Oikawa quickly turned his head with shame. “Iwa-chan, I don’t think…”  
“Oi, Shittykawa” Iwaizumi cut him off again. “I’ll stop if you want me to. But if you’re OK with it, I want to do this for you.” Oikawa didn’t respond. “Look at me, Tooru.” The boy winced, but looked down nevertheless. “May I?” Iwaizumi was staring intensely into the latter’s eyes, looking right through him. Oikawa stared back with burning cheek. Iwaizumi shifted and then he saw it, something dark in the other’s eyes, that seemed to pierce right through him. A hint of desperation. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, but it was enough to wake him out of the trance and he nodded slowly.  
The tension fell from Iwaizumi’s. “Relax. I want to taste you” he smiled delicately and looked ahead, on Oikawa’s dick. This time, the boy didn’t look away. He watched as Iwaizumi leaned in and licked bit of precum gathered again on the tip of Oikawa’s dick. He hummed, opened his mouth and took Oikawa into his mouth. Oikawa gasped and closed his eyes the moment he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue on his balls. Wait. He made himself reopen his eyes and looked closed at his best friend, now clinging to his private parts like a litch and making obscure, wet noises. The moment he realised that Iwaizumi had not only his dick, but also his balls sucked tightly into his mouth Oikawa frowned. The frown was soon replaced with a blissful O-face, though, after Iwaizumi got to work and started sucking on Oikawa’s dick as if it was a popsicle.  
The room was quiet for a while, except for the sucking noises and occasional muffled gasps. After a while Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s dick with a pop. “Let out your voice, Tooru. I want to hear you.” and then he bent back and licked all the way down and back to Oikawa’s hole.  
“Iwa-chan! Not there!” But Iwaizumi wasn’t listening and continued to suck, every so often letting his tongue wander to Oikawa’s backside. The boy was now a squirming and moaning mess, with both of his hands tangled in Iwaizumi’s short hair and pulling at it gently.  
It wasn’t long, though, before Oikawa was pulling at the hair stronger, trying to move his friend’s head away. “Iwa-chan, I’m gonna... I’m gonna cum. Let go.” But Iwaizumi’s head didn’t retreat and he just gave a reassuring squeeze to Oikawa’s thigh. So Oikawa had no other choice but to release inside Iwaizumi’s mouth, squeezing his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders now and bucking his hips forward as he came. Iwaizumi sucked every drop from the penis in front of him and swallowed. Oikawa was breathing hard on top him, his hands resting lightly on the others shoulders with his head bent forward. Iwaizumi waited patiently for him to come back to himself. When he did, Oikawa swallowed and looked at the boy in front of him, who smiled and gently took his hands “Come on, let’s get you dressed and head home.” He stood up and lightly tugged at Oikawa’s hands to follow him, but the boy didn’t move.  
“Iwa-chan...? What… was that for?” Iwaizumi looked at him but didn’t answer. “Do you…” Oikawa started but seemed to have lost confidence and pause in the middle of his sentence.  
Iwaizumi sighed and turned back to face his friend properly. “I like you. I like you a lot, Tooru.” He squeezed Oikawa’s hands. “Come on, You’ll get cold.”  
Oikawa just sat there and tried to make out what he just heard while Iwaizumi took his clothes from the locker and started dressing him. Body still numb with pleasure he had no choice but to let his friend do so, raising one leg first, then another to help him put his boxers on. Suddenly he noticed something. “You’re hard, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi looked down at his visible boner awkwardly. “Don’t worry about me now. Let’s go home.”  
Oikawa considered the answer. “Home?” he asked, as he stood up and Iwaizumi pulled the boxers in place.  
“Well… yeah. My parents aren’t home, so I thought…” he drifted off.  
Oikawa took his T-shirt and put it on “Okay, Iwa-chan. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> beta: Neko135


End file.
